La Nueva y la Ex
by Sthefynice
Summary: Tai Kamiya, un jugador de fútbol profesional se verá acorralado sentimentalmente por Sora Takenouchi, la que fue su primer amor. Sin embargo, Sora no contó con que él la olvidara tan fácilmente, y más si incluimos a Mimi Tachikawa en el proceso.


**Primero que nada, ¡Feliz San Valentín!**

**¡Feliz día del Amor y la Amistad!, espero que la estén pasando súper bien ^_^ **

**Vale, tenía tiempísimo sin publicar nada de esta pareja y ya realmente lo extrañaba. Este Oneshot fue totalmente improvisado, está ligeramente basado ****en la canción de Daddy Yankee que lleva el mismo título de esta historia. Apenas escuché la canción hacía unas pasadas horas y dije **_"Oh God, tengo que escribir algo involucrando a esa canción"_** y voilá! Espero que les guste, estoy aprendiendo el arte de escribir ideas alocadas y publicarlas el mismo día. Eso, para una persona literariamente perfeccionista cómo yo, es todo un reto digno de intentar.**

**Sin más nada provechoso que decir, ¡Disfruténlo!**

* * *

**LA NUEVA Y LA EX**

**Sinopsis: **_Tai Kamiya, un jugador de fútbol profesional se verá acorralado sentimentalmente por Sora Takenouchi, la que fue su primer amor. Sin embargo, Sora no contó con que él la olvidara tan fácilmente, y más si incluimos a Mimi Tachikawa en el proceso._

**I.**

**Prefacio**

— Pero Sora... —Murmuró un joven moreno de cabellos rebeldes, vestía el uniforme deportivo de secundaria y lucía el semblante abatido. A sus 17 años jamás pensó estar en la situación en la que se encontraba: Su hermosa y amorosa novia reclamándole hasta el más mínimo detalle. Sora Takenouchi y él se conocían desde prácticamente toda la vida, y casi desde el primer instante se había prendado por completo de ella. Fue a la edad de 14 años luego de tantos problemas, malentendidos y rechazos que ella finalmente había aceptado en ser su novia. Ahí fue donde empezaron los mejores días en la vida de ambos, con Sora había aprendido a amar y ser amado, con ella aprendió a tener mejor trato con las mujeres y hasta gracias a ella había cambiado para mejor persona, Sora había sido la primera en muchos sentidos. Incluyendo, por supuesto, en el plano sexual. Descubrió con sorpresa que ambos eran dinamita en la cama.

No obstante, con el paso de los años la relación entre ambos llegó a su punto frágil. Sora exigía más compromiso y seguridad, Tai se sentía presionado y no creía dar la talla. Otra cosa a tomar en cuenta era que los pasatiempos, creencias y gustos de ambos cada vez más chocaban.

A Sora poco a poco dejaba de lado el fútbol y se enfocó más en el tenis, ni siquiera asistía ya a los partidos de su novio por estar con la mente en su nuevo y predilecto deporte. A Tai le entristecía que una de las mejores cualidades por las cuáles se interesó en ella poco a poco se marchitasen. Incluso su hermana Kari no soportaba estar cerca de ella porque su chica se había convertido en una persona arrogante e insoportable. En las salidas ella le exigía a él que siempre pagara las cuentas y no eran ni mucho menos baratas, en las reuniones familiares le imponía que se presentara y que si no lo hacía, habría problemas. Taichi sentía que cada vez más se hacía más difícil complacerla ¿Y todo para que?, ella nunca le complacía en nada y sentía que era la que menos aportaba en la relación.

Fue ahí cuando empezó a alejarse un poco para poder aclarar las cosas, _"¿Por qué te desapareces tanto?! ¿¡Acaso estás con otra?!" —_Le reclamaba cuando no contestaba las llamadas ni sus mensajes y una vez que peleaban, era muy difícil parar. Meses antes de cursar su último año de secundaria, Sora le estaba prohibiendo jugar al fútbol, _"¡No puedes arrebatarme eso!"—_Decía un Taichi muy cabreado por semejante locura— _"¡No puedes venir a exigirme lo que será parte de mi trabajo, hay un límite, Sora!" —_Con su mirada implacable y su mueca burlona, le respondió con crueldad:— _"¿Realmente piensas que jugando fútbol llegarás muy lejos? ¿Realmente crees que con patear el balón y gritar cómo cavernícola te dará el sustento diario para vivir? ¡No pienses siquiera que pasaré malos ratos cuando nos casemos!, ¡Quiero que mejores tus asquerosas notas para que consigas un buen empleo!, ¡Nuestros hijos no pasarán necesidades por tu egoísmo y maldita culpa!" —_Tai retrocedió incrédulo, ¿Matrimonio? ¿Vivir juntos? ¿_Hijos_? era mucha información delicada para su presente, ni siquiera sabía que podía sucederle en el día de mañana, ¿Cómo diablos puede una persona planificar así su futuro?

Y ahora se encontraba cara a cara con ella, en los vestidores. Su equipo había ganado un partido muy importante y ya un promotor le hizo una millonaria oferta ¡Sin haber cumplido los dieciocho años!, justo cuando marcaba el número de su novia para decirle la maravillosa noticia, ésta se presenta delante de él y le da un últimátum: El Fútbol y su carrera, o ella y su futuro.

Y con el dolor de su alma, le dijo: — Sora... Te amo. Eres mi primer amor y siempre lo serás. Pero... últimamente siento que no hay vida entre nosotros. Exiges más de lo que das, y quiero terminar.

Una impactada Sora enmudeció ante tal decisión, _jamás _creyó que él la dejaría ir, después de todo lo que vivieron juntos. Segundos después se vio invadida por el rechazo y su orgullo la cegó por completo.

Con una desagradable mueca, le espetó: — Pues bien, ¡terminamos! ¡A partir de ahora no quiero saber más nada de tí, te odio! ¡Por mucho que me ruegues, jamás, oyéme bien, JAMAS, regresaría contigo!

Fue cuando su espalda se perdió de vista que Taichi pudo caer derrotado de rodillas mientras que un par de lágrimas aparecieron en su rostro. _Dolía. _Cómo el infierno dolía que a partir de ahora las cosas entre ambos serían completamente diferentes. Se llevó las manos a sus sienes y gritó de impotencia.

A la semana después de su rompimiento se había enterado por Jun Motomiya, la hermana mayor de su mejor amigo Davis, que Sora siempre lo había engañado a su espaldas con el que creyó que era su hermano, su camarada, Yamato Ishida. Él, por supuesto, no lo podía creer y entró en la fase de negación durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Fue una tarde de San Valentín que los vio tan acaramelados y contentos que no lo soportó más y avanzó hasta ellos dejándole un ojo morado a Matt y gritándole todo lo peor a su ex. Ella optó por ignorarle y por decirle que era bruto salvaje, que si lo había engañado era porque él había dejado de prestarle atención.

La indignación le impedía hablar con coherencia.

— ¡E-eres una cualquiera!, ¡Te dí todo lo que me pedías, comimos en los mejores restaurantes sabiendo que yo ahorraba por meses para poder pagarlos! ¿¡Por qué tuviste que engañarme, por qué?!

La mirada de lástima que ella le ofreció avivó más su ira y supo que jamás volvería a tener otra mujer en su vida.

— La verdad, Tai, nunca pudiste cumplir con mis expectativas. Esperaba que cuando me notaras distante te diera el incentivo suficiente cómo para querer cambiar por mí. Pero veo que me equivoqué, lo nuestro sin duda fue un gravísimo error. Disculpa por no saber explicarme.

— ¡Jamás te lo perdonaré, Sora! ¡Esto _jamás _lo olvidaré!, ¡No los quiero volver a ver más nunca en la vida!, ¡les deseo un feliz día de cabrones a ambos!

Y a partir de ese día, Taichi Kamiya había cerrado por completo su corazón a las puertas del amor.

Se había volcado por completo en su futuro cómo futbolista y fue a sus 20 años en donde finalmente pudo destacar en el mismo. Era mundialmente reconocido y todas las chicas lo deseaban y querían tener algo con él, sin embargo Taichi se acostaba cada noche con una mujer diferente y las despachaba al día siguiente. No se abría emocionalmente con nadie ni dejaba que ninguna lo conociera realmente. Tan sólo mantenía las apariencias y vivía su vida sin preocupaciones, sin involucrarse emocionalmente con nadie. Pues a pesar de los años el recuerdo y la traición se conservaban de manera fresca en su memoria y no quería sufrir más por amor.

Sora Takenouchi se había convertido incluso en su primer corazón roto.

* * *

**II.**

**Mimi.**

Mimi Tachikawa estaba muy de lejos ser el ejemplo de mujer ideal para casarse.

A sus 24 años se había graduado ya cómo dietista nutricionista y hacía giras por el país y en el mundo, siendo contratada por distintas celebridades y deportistas. Y eso no era todo, en su tiempo libre de secundaria había realizado diversos cursos de cocina y modelaje. Con una figura escultural, hermoso cabello castaño claro y expresivos ojos miel, era admirada y envidiada por muchas mujeres y deseada por todos los hombres.

Más sin embargo, su corazón ya le había pertenecido a alguien durante mucho tiempo. Catorce largos años, para ser exactos.

— B-buenos días, Taichi-san. —Murmuró cuando el chico atravesó el umbral de su consultorio para poder examinarse. Vestía su uniforme azul con blanco deportivo, su semblante despreocupado y atlética figura le causó un tremendo sonrojo. Él caminó hasta recostarse en un diván, su mano derecha portaba una pequeña pelota medicinal para poder ejercitar también sus manos, comenzaba a sufrir del túnel carpiano.

— Sabes que no me gusta que me llames así, Meems. Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿recuerdas?

¿Y cómo olvidarlo? si desde aquel campamento de verano su corazón no respondía a otro nombre que el de él. Había admirado su valor y sus ganas de enfrentarse al mundo, su liderazgo frente a todo. Por supuesto, Tai de niño era muy apuesto. Ahora, a sus 25 años era todo un galán. Un galán que pensaba conquistar a cómo de lugar, aunque le tomase demasiado tiempo cómo para desistir. Pues sabía de antemano cómo era el moreno en sus relaciones y todo gracias a Sora, la que una vez fue su mejor amiga. Desde que se enteró de la manera en cómo lastimó a la persona más importante en su vida, Mimi juró venganza y se prometió que Tai sería inmensamente feliz a su lado.

— Tienes razón. Oye, Tai... ¿Que harás el sábado? podemos quedar si quieres.

El moreno se sorprendió por su comentario, desde que se había re-encontrado con la castaña hacía ya cerca de un año no podía negar su exquisita belleza, desde luego, Mimi siempre había sido y sigue siendo muy linda. Pero de entre todos los niños que conoció en aquel campamento hace diez años atrás, con ella era la que menos tenía contacto. ¿Y todo por qué?, por los celos de Sora. Era claro que se había intimidado por la belleza de ella y probablemente por eso se había molestado mucho con él.

Ahora que Sora no estaba... ¿Por qué no intentarlo?, a fin de cuentas desde su reencuentro con la joven Tachikawa a mediados de febrero, Mimi se había convertido en una de sus confidentes y se veían con frecuencia debido a que ella era la nutricionista oficial de su equipo de Fut.

Sonrió seductor evaluándola con la mirada. Algo en su interior comenzó a despertar y sensaciones que desde hace mucho tiempo creía haber olvidado, comenzaron a inundarlo. Le gustó mucho que ella fuese tan directa con él y no cómo las otras chicas tontas que se hacían las duras sólo para no quedar frágiles ante él.

— Me parece bien. Paso por tí a las ocho.

* * *

**S**ora Takenouchi se ahogó con su taza de café, las manos que sostenían el periódico comenzaron a temblar.

— ¿Que ocurre, amor? —Preguntó Matt rodando en la cama hasta llegar hacia ella. Le acarició su desnudo muslo con familiaridad, nunca había visto a Sora tan molesta.

— Nada. No es nada. —Y apartó el periódico con desprecio. En el titular del mismo podía apreciarse _"El mejor jugador de la selección Odaiba, Taichi Kamiya, se encuentra completamente enamorado de Mimi Tachikawa, según sus propias palabras. Más detalles en la sección B."_

**T**aichi Kamiya podía considerarse el hombre más afortunado del universo.

Habían pasado seis meses desde aquella salida con Tachikawa. Una sola noche bastó para descubrir que con Mimi todo podía ser sumamente especial, la había llevado a cenar en un lujoso restaurante y terminaron pagando la comida entre ambos, por insistencia de ella. Después jugaron un rato a los bolos y por último, cantaron en el karaoke. Descubrió con sorpresa que ella tenía la voz más dulce y hermosa, pero cuando comenzaron a bailar juntos una lenta canción sensual, no pudo resistirse más y en un arrebato de pasión, comenzó a besarla. Aún podía recordar el gemido que ella soltó dentro del beso y supo que no podría dormir sin hacerla suya. Claro que ella no se negó e incluso le invitó a pasar a su departamento, ambos entre risas brindaron y se repartían pequeños besos. En un arranque de locura, Mimi se le montó en sus piernas y comenzó a quitarse la parte superior del vestido plateado que cargaba, dejando a la vista un buen par de generosos senos que hacían a Taichi babear. Empezó succionando uno, con delicadeza, sus manos comenzaron a acariciarla, conociéndola; Mimi se sentía exquisitamente bien en sus brazos, los besos y caricias que ella le profesaba actuaban cómo un bálsamo en su vida. ¿Cómo no pudo darse cuenta de sus miradas? ¿Por qué nunca avanzó más allá con ella sabiendo le atraía?, pero eso ya quedaba en el pasado y había que disfrutar el presente.

— ¿A donde me llevas? —Inquirió entre risas al verse levantada entre sus brazos. Él le mordió el cuello.

— A la cama. Te haré mía y serás mi novia. Sólo mía.

Ella se mordió el labio, asintiendo mientras se excitaba por sus palabras.

Él sonrió satisfecho. Por primera vez había encontrado a una mujer que más se amoldeaba con su personalidad. Que Mimi tenga unos enormes senos y un provocativo trasero sólo hacía parte del bonus.

* * *

**III.**

**No son Iguales.**

**— **¡Taichi! ¡Mira lo que Sora acaba de publicar en tu muro! ¿Que no tiene vergüenza?

El moreno suspiró cansinamente mientras seguía sin moverse en la cama. Estaba vestido cómo Dios manda, lo único que lo tapaba era la sábana blanca que cubría su órgano sexual. Mimi yacía en las mismas condiciones, sin vergüenza alguna que su adorado novio le observara sin pudor, cosa que a Kamiya le encantaba.

La chica rechinó los dientes y miró la pantalla de su iPhone con furia.

— No tiene caso que le sigas prestando atención a sus ridiculeces, Mimi. Lo mío con Sora terminó hace años, y bien lo sabes.

— Si pero... —Murmuró con un pinchazo de celos que trataba en lo posible por disimular— Es que ella cómo que lo está haciendo a propósito, Tai. No te deja en paz, y ya me he cansado de pedirle que se olvide de tí. Es cómo si quisiera que su fantasma esté siempre presente con nosotros.

— ¿Fantasma? —Inquirió divertido, le entretenían las locuras con las que salía su chica.

— Sí, fantasma. —Repitió ella, ya habituada con eso— De por sí el recuerdo de ella te asecha constantemente y no te permite vivir, eso es lidiar con el famoso fantasma de la ex. —Intentó bromear pero a leguas se sabía que esas sencillas cosas la lastimaban cómo no tenía idea. Tai percibió esto último y la abrazó.

— Ya, no digas bobadas. Te quiero, Meems. Tú eres todo lo opuesto a ella y me encanta, no te cambiaría por nadie.

La duda en sus ojos persistía.

— Pues no estaré tranquila hasta que le dejes a ella bien en claro que ahora tú estás conmigo. Por favor, Taichi... Por favor. —Murmuró besándole la quijada.

Él se rió, Mimi podía ser muy manipuladora de una manera totalmente adorable.

— Si eso es lo que quiere la princesa, está bien.

Ella se rió y después le golpeó el hombro.

— ¡Te dije que dejaras de llamarme así! —Sin embargo, su protesta fue silenciada por un largo beso del que ella no quería cortar.

* * *

**D**avis Motomiya se comenzó a carcajear sin pudor. Se encontraba junto con Tai en un reconocido bar un sábado por la noche y comenzaron a celebrar sus 14 años de amistad. Sus novias incluidas, pero mientras que éstas se habían ido al baño a retocarse el maquillaje y todas esas cosas, el moreno comenzó a desahogarse con su camarada mientras ingerían bourbon.

— ¡Te lo juro, Dave! ¡Ambas me tienen loco!, ¡antes eran las mejores amigas del universo y ahora no se pueden ni ver! Sora me acosa en la menor oportunidad y la otra noche que regresé a mi apartamento, la encontré con Mimi y ya al punto de los golpes, ¡Imáginate lo que hubiese pasado si yo no llegara a tiempo!, ¡no te rías, joder! —Exclamó cabreado mientras le daba un codazo. La risa de Davis de por sí era escandalosa y cuando él reía mucho se le salían algunas lágrimas.

— ¡L-lo siento, hermano!, ¡pero debes de admitir que es muy gracioso!, es decir, ahí tenemos a Sora, ahora arrastrándose por aunque fuese un poco de tu atención desde que se enteró de tu fama. ¡Ahora eres casi millonario, bro! Es lógico que quiera regresar contigo.

El semblante del moreno se entristeció, que irónica podía resultar la vida. Sora en el pasado siempre le había reclamado que el futbol no daría dinero y mira cómo terminaron las cosas.

Davis, al saber que su amigo pensaba en su ex, trató de animarle: — Pero no te pongas así, Tai. Ahora tu nueva novia es mucho mejor que ella. Hasta te recibe con la cena todas las noches, no tienes que pagar nada.

— Por enésima vez, Davis, no las compares. Mimi y Sora son el opuesto de la otra.

— Pero antes lo hacías. —Rebatió el menor. Tai le concedió la razón.

— Al principio puede que me haya dejado llevar por las comparaciones. Después de todo, la relación que tuve con Sora fue la única que conocí, hasta que llegó Mimi a mi vida. Con ella, todo me es más fácil, muy rara vez hay peleas entre nosotros. Es ella la que me complace y ahora soy yo el que siento que no lo está dando todo en la relación.

El heredero del valor se enorgulleció del mayor. No había ningún día en el que no dejara de admirar a Tai.

— Ahora dime... ¿Cómo te va con mi hermana? —Inquirió picarón. Los colores se le subieron a Davis en su rostro.

— B-bien, ya creo que está olvidando realmente a TK... Las cosas están marchando demasiado bien entre nosotros.

Tai asintió en acuerdo.

— Y más le vale, ya le dije repetidas veces que los que se apellidan Ishida no están permitidas.

— Si pero el apellido de TK...

— Creo que deberías de entender lo que quiero decir, Davis.

— Oh, por supuesto.

* * *

**M**ientras tanto, en el baño Mimi y Hikari Yagami se terminaban de retocar su peinado y hablaban de trivialidades y asuntos relacionados con sus parejas. Las jóvenes sin esfuerzo habían desarrollado una hermosa y fuerte amistad que había prevalecido a lo largo de los años, Kari era la parte racional de Mimi mientras que ésta lo era en cuestiones de belleza y sensualidad. Pues Hikari sabía que no por nada su hermano se encontraba embobado por ella.

— ¿Y aún mi hermano no te ha pedido que te cases con él? —Le preguntó distraída mientras se aplicaba otra capa de brillo labial. Hikari vestía un elegante vestido amarillo canario que le llegaba hasta el muslo, Mimi lucía un provocativo vestido rojo escotado, sin duda llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

— Aún no, pero la verdad es que aún no quiero casarme. Y no me malentiendas —Agregó al ver la cara desaprobatoria de la que sería su futura cuñada.— Es sólo que sé que él no está listo para bodas, y para que negarlo, yo tampoco. Aún somos muy jóvenes para eso. —Le restó importancia con la mano y siguió haciéndose rulos con su cabello.

— Si pero sabes que en cualquier momento Sora...

— ... ¿Podría quitárselo? —Inquirió otra tercera voz y ambas chicas se giraron. En efecto, era ella.

La cara de Mimi enrojeció.

— ¿Tú que estás haciendo aquí, bruja?

— ¿Bruja? —Repitió soltando una cruel carcajada. Mimi pensó que el vestido horroroso que ella cargaba definitivamente no le favorecía.— Aquí la única bruja eres tú, quitándome todo lo que es mío por derecho.

— Bravo, bravo. Así te quería ver, _Sorita. —_Recalcó Tai con voz grave acercándose. La susodicha palideció al instante, Davis apareció detrás de él. Kari corrió a su encuentro y se aferró a su brazo.

— Vayámonos de aquí.

— P-pero Kari... —Argumentó indeciso— Tu hermano necesita de... —Su oración no pudo completarse debido al apasionado beso de ella, Davis olvidó la razón del porque se encontraban allí. Kari sonrió al percatarse de ello.

— A tu departamento. _Ahora._

_— _¡Nos vemos más tarde, chicos! —Despidió sonriente Mimi al ver cómo la parejita se marchaba con prisa. Sin embargo, el ambiente volvió a cargarse de tensión y ésta aumentaba debido a las miraditas de la ex-pareja. Normalmente se sentía impotente sabiendo que ellos habían tenido una historia antes que ella.— M-me voy, Taichi...

— Tú aquí te quedas. —Ordenó él, frenándola del brazo y acercándola a su cuerpo. Ella se calmó un poco y se permitió recargar su cabeza en su pecho.

Sora perdió los estribos al presenciar esto.

— ¡Tai, _tienes _que regresar conmigo! ¡Es tu deber!

— ¡Y una maldita mierda, Sora! ¡Lo nuestro acabó hace AÑOS! ¿Por qué no te vas con Matt?! ¡Estoy harto de tus insistencias, de que estés molestando a Mimi con falsos comentarios! Y viéndote ahora eres tú la que no cumple con mis expectativas. —Le terminó con una frase que aún no había podido superar con el paso del tiempo y que sabía que con eso a ella le cabrearía.

Rápidamente salió del lugar junto con su chica.

— ¿Que quisiste decir con lo último, Taichi? —Preguntó confundida, ¿era alguna clase de código ex-novio?

El moreno sólo sonrió y la besó en la mejilla.

— Ya creo que con eso espero que no nos moleste más. ¿Por qué no bailamos, Mimi? Aprovechemos la noche de nuestro aniversario.

Entre risas, Mimi aceptó y comenzó a bailar con su chico, siendo ignorante de las lágrimas derramadas de su rival.

* * *

**Notas de Autor:**Espero que les haya gustado o por lo menos les haya entretenido. Que sepan que no soy fanática del reguetoon, hace años dejé esa escuela. Pero de entre todos los artistas, las letras de Daddy Yankee (O por lo menos algunas), realmente no son tan malas y para las fiestas, él es una opción digna a tomar en cuenta a la hora de bailar xD

Por favor recuerden escribir con toda confianza sus opiniones ^_^ Tengo bastantes ideas Michi que seguiré compartiendo con ustedes si gustan.

Para las personas que leen _"Labios Compartidos"_, pronto leeremos los capítulos finales n_n Hay un longfic Michi que quiero publicar pero para eso quisiera terminar "Labios Compartidos" primero.

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer y que viva el fandom Digimon! ;)

Abrazos.


End file.
